The Call
by MoonlightWonderer
Summary: What if there was a girl after Sarah? A girl more willing to believe in the world of magic and give it the chance it deserves after she get over the shock . Read and see….
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own labyrinth or david bowie. But if anyone want to give me a late birth day pressie….

**Summery: **What if there was a girl after Sarah? A girl more willing to believe in the world of magic and give it the chance it deserves (after she get over the shock). Read and see….

**A/N: **This is my first labyrinth fanfic but hopefully it will be up to standards with my other stories. And all u waiting for the finally to ill protect you always abs. its in progress but I got writers block. So enjoy.

**The Call.**

**Chapter 1**

**A magic place far, far away.**

**Katsa's PoV**

It was a normal Sunday afternoon. I had just finished playing with my nephew, trying to distract him as his mum snuck up behind him carrying his birthday cake. It only had 2 lonely candles on top. It was his second birthday after all.

As I was the youngest (18) besides my nephew I was recruited to help him blow out the candles and make a wish. It was tradition in my family for us both to make a separate wish. The was the normal count down before we blew. Jack sneezed and blew one candle out, while I breathed gently on the other, so it flickered for a seconded before vanishing. I closed my eyes as my family clapped, thinking carefully of my wish, for even if none of my wishes had yet come true I was a strong believer of magic.

_I wish I was in a magic place far, far, away. Away from the bullies of my past and away from a earth that was always at war._

Ok a silly with I know. But I had spent the last 4 year being bullied terrible and every evening on the new all I could hear about was war and disaster.

Jack fell asleep in his cake, so I carried him gently up to my room and put him onto my bed. He had his own on the bedroom floor, but I knew he would end up in mine anyway, he always did. Besides his gentle breathing always kept the nightmares away. I felt tired as well so I crawled under the covers before falling swiftly into a peaceful sleep. I didn't see or hear my window burst open. Neither did I see the large barn owl fly into my room and turn into a majestic man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own labyrinth or david bowie. But if anyone want to give me a late birth day pressie….

**Summery: **What if there was a girl after Sarah? A girl more willing to believe in the world of magic and give it the chance it deserves (after she get over the shock). Read and see….

**A/N: **This is my first labyrinth fanfic but hopefully it will be up to standards with my other stories. And all u waiting for the finally to ill protect you always abs. its in progress but I got writers block. So enjoy.

**The Call.**

**Chapter 2**

**A girl who looks a bit like a boy.**

**Jareths PoV**

It had been a long time since I felt the call for something other then a unwanted child. But there was the pull, a faint tugging towards the upper world. I swiftly turned into my owl form and swept toward the call, answering its peal.

When I arrived ( in my normal dramatic entrance) I was shocked to see all residents of the room asleep, which was surprising given my entrance usually woke up even the soundest sleeper. I took a few minuets to examine the people in the bed and what I saw shocked me. A toddler lay sound asleep in the arms of a young lad. His blue pyjamas had bob the builder on and his little hand was gripping the peak of the boys hat. The boy was normal enough. A baggy t-shirt, faded jeans and a baseball cap hiding his hair. Yet his features were remarkably feminine. I just shrugged and Waved a hand sending a selection of clothing to the underground. Only enough for a week. Then the boy would have to chose if he was coming home or staying.

I gently transferred the toddler into his own bed before dropping a crystal on the boy making him vanish. I caught a glimpse of pale blue eyes opened in shock before he vanished. Before I left I made the other residents of the house believe the boy at a friends for a week before vanishing myself.

I arrived in my throne room to find the boy gone and one little goblin standing waiting for me.

"Where's the boy?" I asked softly. Despite others opinions I really did love the little creatures.

"Boy master? I have seen no boy. But I sent the young girl who just arrived to guest quarters sire." with that it scurried off.

I was confused. Girl? I only sent back a young boy. Shaking my head I walked toward the guest room to see what was going on.

As I opened the door I saw the young lad looking over the labyrinth in wonder.

"You have rather confused my goblins." I said in a silky voice causing him to turn in shock.

"Your him aren't you? You're the goblin king."

I shuddered at that line. Why do they always say that when they see me? isn't it obvious? Besides something about that voice troubled me.

"What your name?" I asked politely.

"Katsa, you highness."

Ok now I was confused. A girls name for a boy????

"Strange name for a boy." I commented not expect him to start laughing.

"Boy Sir? I am no boy" he bent over laughing.

" Are you not? Don't lie I can see the truth before me." who did the whelp think I am? He may be able to convince the goblins but not me.

To my shock my angry tone did nothing to stop him laughing, if anything it made him laugh louder.

"Look," he said in-between gasps "Ill prove it."

With that he removed his hat, revelling his short black hair. To my wonderer he started to pull grips from it, hair slowly uncurling and tumbling down his neck to stop at his shoulder. I could see my mistake imminently. This girl was just dressed like a boy.

_Oh dear. _was all I thought as my guest kept laughing. _I seemed to have made a mistake._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own labyrinth or David Bowie. But if anyone wants to give me a late birthday pressie….

**Summary****: **What if there was a girl after Sarah? A girl more willing to believe in the world of magic and give it the chance it deserves (after she get over the shock). Read and see….

**A/N: **This is my first labyrinth fanfic but hopefully it will be up to standards with my other stories.

"If you don't mind." The goblin king was glaring at me, causing my laughter to slowly fade. After all one didn't laugh at someone how had the power to chuck you in a bog.

"My apologies, Your Highness."

He seemed shocked at my manners, but then seemed to shake himself slightly.

"Jareth will do fine. Now I must ask. Is it common were you live for girls to dress in such a fashion?"

I looked down at my clothing, taking in the t-shirt and jeans I had pinched from my older brothers' laundry sometime before. Being 4ft 11 they were very baggy but also comfy. I wouldn't normally have worn them to bed, but with a toddler sharing your room, you don't want to have to get up to look after him with not much on.

"I don't suppose so. But they are comfy and it wasn't like anyone was going to see me except my family." I shrugged as if this explained everything.

Jareth still looked faintly confused but let the matter drop.

"While your here I expect you to dress properly" He threw a crystal at the wardrobe " you will find suitable dresses in there…"

"HELL NO. I'm not wearing a dress. No way. No how."

Jareth glared at me in annoyance. I had a feeling people didn't say no to him very often.

"You will wear a dress and meet me in the dining hall in 20 minutes. This is not up to discussion."

Before I could respond he vanished leaving a patch of glitter on the carpet.

I sighed before opening the wardrobe. It was full of frilly dresses made of silk and lace. I shuddered in horror before a idea struck me. It was completely stupid and possibly the most foolish thing I would ever do, but I stuck my head out into the hall and, seeing it empty, started trying doors till I came to a dark majestic room, filled with dark furniture and drapes. A large window over looked the labyrinth but I ignored it as I headed to a large wardrobe shoved in one corner. Opening it I took in the black trousers and white poets' shirt.

I grinned wickedly.

"Guess what I'm going to wear to dinner!"

I sung to the room, as I started to pull off my clothing.


End file.
